the 4 nations courtship
by theVERYCONFUSEDgirl
Summary: a collection of 4 short stories about romances from each of the four nations OC's
1. Water Nation

**The four nation courting **

**I do not own the Avatar series if I did I wouldn't have to do labor :P **

**Water Tribes : **

_We know that this tribe give a necklace to state their intrest but what else do they do? _

This is the story of Tatkret and Kieo

Kieo sat on the villiage gates looking at the ships approaching and departing.

"hey what are you doing?" Tatkret called up to her at the bottom of the ice wall.

"Boat watching," She called down .

"Why?" he asked stairing up at her

"What else is there to do as a girl for fun if you cant bend?" She explained.

"well can I join you?" he asked

"I don't see any reason you cant,"

In response he watter bended a platform he was standin on of ice and made it push him up to her level. Then he steped off and sat down across from her and dropped the platform.

'how do you manage to get up here without bending?" He asked admiring her. He had had a crush on her for years now and was to bashful to say anything of yet.

"Easy I climb, Its not hard," she said straigtening out her leg on the wall so its inches from him who has his knees in his chest and the other over the edge of the wall.

"Its not easy and ur going to hurt yourself doing it one day," he refuted.

"How am I going to hurt myself? " she asked staring him levely. She loves to test him to flirt, to see if hes realy a man.

"Youd loose your grip and fall," he explained.

"With me?" she gav him and 'are you serious?' look , "you know ill never fall. Im to good."

He just sighs and sits quietly right leg swinging slightly back and forth off the wall.

Kieo stayed quiet just watching the ship undulate on the water.

The two sat in silence until the sun is setting when Kieo remarks. "I wonder what its like"

"Whats what like?" he asked turning his attento to her.

"Being on a ship if not going to a new nation to visit by boat then to atleast be on a ride on one while the men hunt"

"I quess you never had anyone to take you," he said knowing that her father was a drifter and not of the water nation.

Kieo nods and sighs again "I think its time to head back,"

Tatkret nodded and before she could protest made a ice platform for them.

"Your no fun " Kieo remarked stepping onto the platform and Tatkrt stepped on after her.

Tatkret lowered them carefully unto the icey ground.

"So how is it going with the boy from the center of the village?" He asked her.

"He decided that I wasn't his taste and went for a girl from the southern end" she explained.

"oh" he said, "Would you like to come for dinner?" "I cant tonight," She said looking into his sea blue eyes.

"Why not?" He asked running his thumb over the stone of the necklace in the pocket of his parka. "I have to cook for Yana and her husband. They are coming in from the earth nation" she explained.

"What about tomorrow?" He asked.

"I suppose I could. You cooking?" she asked him. Wondering if hes going to accidentally poison her.

"uhh I planned on it," he said walking her to the door.

"Ill cook," she stated.

He nods "ok, Ill see you tomorrow"

"Ill see you," She said going into her house.

Tatkret walked away hands in his parka and pulled out the necklace, why is this so hard? He thought. He walked back to his home that had long been empty as his parents had passed and left him the house and their belongings. He walked up to his room stripped himself of his furs Quickly bathed and could do this in the cold due to being a water bender and allowing himself not to freeze. After cleaning he crawled into his bed witch was warm with upwards of 20 lbs of furs as blankets.

He laid on his back staring at the trinket again holding it out to examine it again running his finger over the cold clean ridges of it. His heart yearned for her to hold her in his arms, to love her and have her forever. He remembered the green gold eyes girl with light brown hair that cloaked behind her that shined as if washed from water from the moon and skin that was as smooth as anything he'd ever held. To him she was always beautiful and she had transitioned into the strong brunet beauty with hips that curved like the ocean and a personality that while it could be as sharp as an ice burn was also at times placid like a slow moving stream. Her golden green eyes were something no one in the water tribe has seen hefore eyes that shone like the leafs on trees the pople had never seen excpet for in pictures. Eyes that shone with a mysterious and enticing sheen.

He remembered playing tag chasing each other her screaming of the injustice of it being unfair that he was a boy and a bender witch he only used to his adastage about half the time. He remembered eating warm soup with her mom that burned his tongue yet had warmed his body after her daring him to belly slide down a hill in just his under clothes. Then running around trying to catch a seal for they had been told he or she who catches one would receive a wish. Needless to say that neither received the endless suppy of sugared sweats they asked for. He remembered his father and mother stepping on the ship and seeing them for the last time before their boat driven by a drunkard crashed into ether sharp rocks or an ice burg and him weeping as Kieo held him and then him living alone and her suitors coming to take her away and she coming less and less only to check on him mostly. . He had decided that he would make her his own before someone else did.

Kieo laid in her bed after dinner in thin clothes to help fight off the cold staring at the things her room contained. The little figurines given to her over the years the little ice one Tatkret had given her when she turned 10 was on her window sitt iced onto it as to be protected from the heat of her bedroom. It was a little girl like her it had her hair and facial expression. She smiled at it. She wished that he would make a move on her. She loved him shed know it forever and knew that she loved him since childhood him the boy that held onto her so tight when she was scared sledding and wouldn't admit it keeping all the bad things away, who protected her from those who made fun of her because of her eyes. Hed been her friend for ever progressing from the chubby cheeked best fried to a stong beautiful man. One of the most beautiful the moon goddess had ever made in her opinion. His warm brown eyes and strong hug always made her feel safe. Even though she loved him she felt like all her flirting had gotten her no were with him.

She didn't know what to do she sighed sadly and went to sleep.

The Next day Takret was waiting outsider her door for her.

" I thought we were going to have dinner not breakfast," she said

"We are but I need to go to the market and was wondering if youd go with me since your going to be cooking."

" That's actually a good idea give me a minute and well go " She said heading back in the house. She ran to her room and changed into the prettiest thing she had a green lined fur that brought out her eyes and then a heavier yellow one over it. Then ran back and out to him. Im ready she said with a basket.

Takret notices she had a basket and feels like a idiot. He sighs "Come one lets head on our way."

Kieko nods and walks at his side keeping perfect pace with him.

"What would you like?" She asked him looking up at him.

"To eat?" he paused "I really didn't think of that"

"Well just get what we can afford and Ill figure something out."

" ok," he agreed and they when to the market they ended up getting veggies a bit of whale blubber and mystery meat.

"looks like its stew tonight" Kieko said pulls the baskets handle over her shoulder.

" Let me carry it " Takret said holdign out his hand.

"Why do you want to?" She asked handing it to him.

"because" He stated and started walking back Kieko run to catch up after him

"Hey slow down," She called

He does and she catches up and falls back into place beside him

"What were you doing speedy?" She asked

"wasn't thinking is all," he said.

'Your helpless come on," as she smiles up at him and walk through their village and to his home. He unlocks his door and she steps in, making her way to the kitchen. She turns on his stove and gets the other things that are needed. He gets her water and brings it in.

"Thank you:" She says with a small smile and begins prepping the food

"You like my house don't you?" He asked.

"Of course I basically grew up over here," She said turnig to meet him. "whats wrong?" She asked noticing the look on his face.

He sighed realizing it was now or never. "Kieko would you be my wife?"

Kieko paused fpr a second looking at him. Her eyes then glistened and her face softenend into a smile. "Of couse," as he pulls her to his chest "Ive been waiting for you to ask since we were five as she hugs him and goes on her tip toes to kiss him" He kisses her and she kisses back with all she has.


	2. Fire Nation

**The four nation courting **

**I do not own the Avatar series if I did I wouldn't have to do labor :P **

**Fire Nation **

Aki dances across the room shaking everything she has seductively her body only clad in semi transparent top that simmered like a red mist around her body. Her red silk pants reflecting light off like fire as well. Her skin is pale white and her eyes lined in bright pink around her golden eyes.

Ryuu while the time is grinding on girls hands on their hips watching as their tops glissned and shined like their eyes. His eyes caught Akis from across the room when their eyes met she grinned seductively and rolled her eyes brows in a a come hither gesture, so he crosses the distance between them,.

"Hey whats your name?" he asked.

"Aki," She replied doing a little spin causing her hair to whip around her .

"Pretty name for a hot girl," He said dancing closer to her.

Aki then cover her face with fan to hide her blush, "why thank you, and yours?" and does another little spin.

'Ryuu," with a smile.

"That's an attractive name too." She said fanning herself slightly,

"I was named after my father," He says

"I see," with a smile.

'May I have this dance?" He asked holding out his hand

"You may," She said extending hers to him witch he took quickly and with grace.

She stepped into his range and he places his hands on her hips sliding them around her down to her legs. She leans her butt and hips into his groin and they dance. Every now and then she spins causing the light to ripple off her clothes and her eyes.

He gets enticed and runs his thumb over the fabric of he silk, and runs his hands to rest up on just above her pant line to rest on the part of her waist that was naked.

They dance all night till the party goes leave and head out for their beds.

"Were can I see you again?" Ryuu asked her.

"the eclipse party tomorrow" She threw out.

"OK how will I find you?" he asked.

"You'll find away," she claimed and ran out after her friends.

Ryuu watched her red clad hips scamper out seduced by her movements. He walking leisurely out to the courtyard and back to his villa. His room was an aired out room that had wide windows and silk curtains and tapestries on the walls that were cool to the touch and made the room colder that the outside.

He stripped out of his clothes and slid into his bed of a mattress and silk sheets and pillows that were cool to the touch. And fell into slumber.

Aki sauntered to her bedroom bathed and perfumed and lotioned her skin so it would be soft then slid into bed

He room was cool and while not having tapestries did have silk blankets that were cool to the touch.

In the morn before the party Aki went into the town and bought new cosmetics and fans, which were decorated with a design of red and black lattice , that continued into the part that came together to hold it into a fan.

Ryuu spent the day wondering how he could keep her attention because it was far to soon to give her a fan or cosmetics, perhaps a flower? So he decided to get a flower a Tiger Lilly or orange and yellow that looks like a flower on fire.

That night Aki was with her friends with make up done perfectly face pale and eyes dark. She was in a gold and red kimono and black shoes.

Ryuu is dressed in a robe of silk hair messy black and in his eyes looking for Aki. searching her out. Eventually he found her her hips swaying lightly to the music hands in her hair. Ryuu approaches her and wraps his arms around her and kisses her neck.

"Ryuu!," She exclaims with a smile

"Hey Akki," he replies.

"Hey come with me?" He asked and Aki nods. He takes her hand and lead her off to the villa.

"Were are we going?" She asked.

"Some were im sure you'll like," he said leading her ahead of her.

"How do I know your not just dragging a girl back to be your love slave?" She asked jokingly

"I guess you'll just have to find out" he said with a wicked smile walking to his villa. He leads her to the entry way. She follows intuitively. She mmmed and continued to follow then.

"Were are we going from here?" She asked

"Up," he said.

"Up?" She asked confused

"Yeah we climb," He said

"uhh how?" she asked looking down at her legs.

'Your going to grabe the ledge and pull yourself up," He grabs her around her hips and lifts her.

"You expect me to climb?'" She asked annoyed

"Would you rather I pulls you up?" he asked

"Preferablly" She replied

"ok " So he step onto the sill then grabs the ledge and pulls himself up "here," he said and then holds his arm down to her. She took it with some stretching to reach his hand. He told her step on the sill and she did then grabbed her under the arms and hoisted her up. Once she was up she saw them, Two paper lanterns.

"You got us lanterns?" She asked

"Yeah we cant miss out on all the festivities," He said sitting down. She smiles and sits beside him. They can hear the music from the festival and she bobs her head to it lightly. After a whille of listening to the music the hole village lit up their lanterns. Ryuu grabs the two of those and lit it with fire bendning handing one to her. On one they release their lanterns with the rest of the village. Then as the lanterns float away the elders set off the fireworks. Then by the light of the fire works they look at each other. Her eyes are shining and he wants to possess them so he leans over and presses his lips to hers and Aki accepts and kisses back hands on his face.

"Im so glad you're my fiance,"

"Whys that?" he asked afte they pull away.

"You love me and you even played this silly game of chase with me after I already agreed to be with you ," she said looking into his eyes.

" Well I love you I would chase you even to the water nation and back ," he said cupping her face.

"I love you Ryuu," she says blushing

"I love you too Aki ," he said closeing the space between their lips again and they kissed and kissed as the fireworks lit up the sky with fire similar to the passion that was held in their hearts.


	3. Air nation

**I do not own Avatar **

**If I did the cannon would be Zutara and Tang instead of Katang. **

**Air Nomads **

Anil & Cepla

Anil was sitting in the circle with the rest of the boys. Today was the day that the air nomad girls who were to come meet the boys to find a suitable mate based on intelligence and likes. The girls walk with slow grace in their traditional modest garb and descended from their air ships to to the nomads temple of boys. Some of the monks were to be celibate but there had to be some to conceive to bring about more air benders. Aril was one of the few boys who were chosen to take a wife and continue the cycle of benders, and the nations and the Avatars role in the 4 nations.

Cepla and the other girls step down approaching the boys who had chosen that path. Cepla herself had blondish brown hair, with greenish blue eyes. The other girls had appearance that were similar and different from Aril, since the air nation was the most diverse in looks within a nation. All the girls brought to the boys however were all gathered due to their intelligence, grace, and poise, however their beauty not as a major selling point but as an add on however the beauty was accented with paling makeup and gloss for their lips and blush on their cheeks.

The girls reached the boys and bowed to the boys and the boys stood and bowed in response. The boys greeted the girls in a joyful expression.

Aril stood in front of Cepla and their eyes met. Aril was one of the younger boy out of the group and Cepla was one of the older girls. She was five foot and six inches tall, and Aril was just at five foot two.

Then the two genders were taken into the two temples and the examinations began.

The boys were taken into the left building and the girls in the right building.

Celpa's sister had gone through the exams before and had informed her of what the exams consisted of they all would be given a score given to them from the males from the temples and given a ranking from zero to eight. Zero could only be matched with other zeros or ones. Ones could be with zeros, other ones or twos. Twos could be with ones two or threes and so on and so fourth with the corresponding numbers till eight. The males rated them for the second round so that the females rankings couldn't be biased. They were once again rated upon their poise, beauty and grace.

Celpa stepped into the room and stood before them men. The men ordered her to preform some air bending for them and their grace and poise was evaluated by their bending stances.

Celpa commenced her routine. She wasn't able to pay attention to the rating men she was bound and determined to pay attention to the rouine and the routine only.

During Celpas exam Aril is experiencing something similar however the men's routines are to be showing their strength and resourcefulness.

Celpa ends up with a rating of six and Aril a rating of five.

After all of the evaluations the two groups were brought together for a second time and then the groups were one by one paired off into couples based on their scores. One of the pairs are Aril and Cepla. The two sit down with the other appointed couples. Then the couples are set together and then develop a general love for each other over time, and that is the way of the air benders.


	4. earth nation

**Final installment of it . **

**Earth Tribe **

Bipin was hanging out with Chaman. They were practicing there bending, as they were both earth benders. Bipin was standing his feet planted with his shirt off. He had finely chiseled abs. His face was an olive tone with dark brown eyes and curly brown hair.

While Charman was a straight haired brunet beauty with hazel eyes and thin frame. She was dressed in a simple halter type top that was green with gold beading revealing her girl abs. She also had thin shorts and no shoes.

Bipin and Charman mirror each others movements and they commenced the dance of sorts.

They breathed in and out deeply grounding themselves to the earth.

'Ready?" Bipin asked.

"Always what about you?" She asked in a defensive stance.

Bipin nods and bends to have the ground beneath her feet rush up with her on it and Chaman who picks up on the rushing earth milliseconds before it rushed up towards the sky, and dodged just in time, and in response she sent rock spears off the side of a cliff at him, which he dodged just in time and Chaman brought up a cage on all sides of him.

Chaman dug down and went under the ground and Bipin unknowing to the fact that he was underground waited for him to break the cage.

Bipin while underground had the earth come up and incase her hands and feet then he grabed them while she was off guard holding her limbs behind her.

'Stay on guard little flower," Bipin said into her ear, calling her her oldest nickname he had for her.

"that's no fair," she glared at him.

"alls fair in love and war," he said his ear still as close.

"This is neither," she retorted hating that he got the jump on her.

He kisses her neck then with the intent to tick off.

She huffed in response and turned dark shade of red. He laughed seeing his crush effected that way by him.

She was mad that her crush had tha kind of effect on her.

"let me go now Bipin," she growled.

"your no fun," he complained releasing her.

"this isn't suppose to be fun" she retorted.

"Well it should be," he retorted with a smirk.

She just glared.

He sighed and turned her to face him.

She had her head turned away refusing to look at him and being a sore looser.

"Hey Chaman, look at me," he said taking her chin in his hand.

"What," she retorted.

"hey talk to me," he retorted.

"why?" she growled

"because I want to talk to you," he relied.

"well I don't want to talk," she retorted.

"and I do," he said dominantly.

'then talk I cant stop you." she says as she rips herself away, and starts walking back the village.

'Why are you like that?" he asked trailing.

"like what?" she asked

"So stubborn" he replied.

"It comes with being a girl earth bender," she came up with.

"that's just a myth," he replied.

"oh is it?" she retorted.

\ "yeah," he deemed.

\ "I guess you'll never know," she replied.

The boy bender sighed and continued on walking behind the girl.

They were quiet until they reached the girls front door.

"Well I guess ill see you later," Charman said turning around to say good bye.

Bipin deciding that it was now or never took that opportunity to press his lips to her in a sneak attack. His lips were dry and cracked while hers weren't cracked they were still dry. Bipin put all the force he dared into it leaving his hands on either side of her head. Chaman was stunned her head spun lightly her heart aflutter.

After a few minutes he pulled away, looking into her eyes.

"What was that for? " she asked her head spinning lightly.

"wanted to," he replied.

"What kind of answer is that?" she snapped.

"one to distract you again." he said as he pressed his lips to hers again.

Bipin: ForestChaman: Garden


End file.
